


是谁偷吃了水蜜桃？②

by 0615ksy (YingYing1013)



Category: SEVENTEEN(band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YingYing1013/pseuds/0615ksy
Summary: 吃🍑前篇①在lofter合集里，这里只是停车场
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 6





	是谁偷吃了水蜜桃？②

**Author's Note:**

> 吃🍑  
> 前篇①在lofter合集里，这里只是停车场

4  
权顺荣感觉有点蒙。

他才刚刚决定试着接受竹马对自己有非分之想的事实，结果过了不到10分钟，就被对方不容拒绝的摁在了酒店的床上。

这进展是不是也太快了点？

可Alpha的忍耐仿佛早已到了极限，根本不给他抗议的机会，一进房间灯都没开，就把他抵在床上按着后脑勺咬了上来。

和刚刚那个情意缠绵的吻不同，这次的全圆佑仿佛一只挣脱铁链束缚的凶兽，在权顺荣的嘴里放肆的啃咬，急切的宣誓自己的主权。Alpha平日清淡的信息素肆意释放出来，霸道的将娇嫩的水蜜桃密不通风的包裹在里面。

“全圆佑！你给我起来……”Omega好不容易从密集的亲吻中找到了一点空隙，他伸手用力的推拒着把整个人都压在自己身上的Alpha，企图唤醒对方的理智，“先拿……抑制剂！”

“来不及了，顺荣。”Alpha支起上半身，那双眼睛像泼了墨一样迅速暗沉下去，然后再次堵住了Omega被舔咬红肿的唇瓣，“我忍不住了。”

权顺荣被亲的越发迷糊起来，发情热也被身上的Alpha撩拨的越烧越旺，终于连最后一点挣扎的念头也被蒸化了。他羞耻的察觉到在身体深处，有个隐秘的入口悄悄的打开了，有什么液体正缓慢的流了出来。

全圆佑的嘴唇一路向下，亲吻从精致的下颌线条到小巧的喉结，最后流连在Omega纤细又脆弱的脖颈，他着迷般的深吸了一口气，舔舐着那块儿柔嫩细腻的肌肤。

“顺荣，你好甜……”

全圆佑第一次知道，原来水蜜桃可以这样的甜美诱人，让人想要迫不及待的咬破柔软的外皮，吮吸里面香甜饱满的果肉和汁液。

“要做就快点，磨磨唧唧的，你还是不是个男人！”权顺荣恼羞成怒的踹了身上的Alpha一脚。

“这可是你说的，别后悔。”

Alpha危险的眯起漂亮的狐狸眼，性感的喉结来回滚动了一下，然后慢条斯理的解开了衬衣的纽扣。Omega柔软的脸颊肉早已经红透了，那双细长的眼睛却还不服输一般努力瞪着他，像个踏入陷阱还呲着利齿虚张声势的小兽。

“都到这个地步了，还废什么话……”权顺荣两下扯开自己的衬衣扔下床，然后恶狠狠的拽着全圆佑的领口让对方压向自己，用力咬在Alpha的锁骨上，“你要是不行，就打电话叫个Alpha义工上来。”

全圆佑咬牙的把人从自己身上撕下来，然后掐着这个不知天高地厚的Omega用力翻了个身。

他稍微一用劲儿，把对方的西装长裤连着内裤一起扒了下来，露出两个浑圆挺翘的臀峰，然后双手直接握在了饱满的臀肉上。

“不愧是我们主舞，屁股又软又翘。”

全圆佑恶劣的低声笑了。他用力的揉捏了两下白皙柔软的臀肉，对方细嫩的皮肤上面很快就出现了几道斑驳的红痕，臀尖也浅浅的蒙上了一层红晕，白里透红的，像里馅儿充盈的草莓大福。

“全圆佑！你个流氓！”权顺荣被揉的浑身都酥了，不甘又羞耻的挣扎起来，企图重新翻过身，“你还要不要脸了！”

Alpha被蹭的全身的火都在往下腹窜，终于失去了最后的耐心，清冷的信息素铺天盖地的压向了身下的Omega。

“别动！”他一只手轻而易举的捉住对方的双手摁在后腰上，一个巴掌夹着凉风，警告性的掴在Omega的右臀，“乖一点。”

“呜……”

权顺荣被这突如其来的一下打低叫出声。他的头无力的抵在床上，眼角渗出一片湿痕。他没想到来自Alpha信息素的压制这样霸道，甚至连拒绝的话都未曾说出口，颤栗的快感就席卷而来，轻易淹没了所有的理智，将他牢牢定在床上。被大力揉弄过的双臀也火一样的烧了起来，又痛又痒，让他不由自主的绷紧了臀肉。

细密的亲吻再次落在后颈，腺体仿佛回应Alpha信息素即将到来的入侵一般跳动起来。权顺荣潜意识的察觉到了即将到来的危机，身体反射性的向前发力想要逃跑，却被对方死死扣住了腰。

下一秒，Alpha的利齿就抵上他的腺体  
，浅浅的磨蹭了两下后，用力咬了下去。

浓厚的木质香调顺着利齿被迅速注入体内，Omega哽咽着软在了Alpha的怀里。信息素被注入体内的强烈刺激让他比任何时候都清醒和羞耻的意识到即将到来侵犯，可身体却与理智背道而驰，隐秘的兴奋起来。

“趴好，”全圆佑隔着裤子暗示性的用已经硬起来性器抵在被揉得通红的臀瓣中央，“把屁股翘起来。”

Omega已经被浓郁的信息素冲昏了头脑，他顺从的塌下细窄的腰，冲着身后的Alpha翘起双臀，献祭般的邀请对方来品尝。

全圆佑满意的放松了压制，他飞快褪下身上最后衣物，然后双手掰开了对方的臀瓣。

已经湿透了的柔嫩臀缝被迫暴露在了Alpha眼前。

“好敏感。”

Alpha眼眸暗沉的盯着臀缝中间因为羞涩而不断收缩的穴口，修长的食指顺着涌出粘液轻而易举的插了进去，来回抚摸按压着柔软的内壁，感受着甬道在自己的刺激下不断收缩。

权顺荣觉得自己就像已经被撬开了坚硬外壳的蚌，娇嫩的软肉赤裸的袒露出来，正等待着被Alpha尽情享用。他想要极力把自己蜷缩起来压抑逼人的快感，可还是羞耻的发现自己在对方摩擦到身体里某个隐秘的凸起时，难以克制的硬了。

他下意识的收缩起臀肉夹紧了对方的手指，白嫩的大腿悄悄的合拢起来，想要隐藏这个羞人的秘密，却被眼尖的Alpha毫不留情的揭穿了。

“顺荣躲什么，”全圆佑抽出指尖，调笑一般的用膝盖顶开他的双腿，左手绕过细腰一把握住了翘起的硬挺，从根部缓慢的向上撸动，最后用手掌包住顶端的缝隙来回摩挲，“明明很喜欢。”

“嗯…呜……”

Omega爽的浑身都颤抖了一下，扬起头小声哼叫。全圆佑顺势探入了两个手指，重新在对方被迫放松下来的体内来回开拓扩张。有了第一次的经验，他轻车熟路的找到了那个轻微的凸起，用指尖抵在上面抚摸揉弄。

“呜……别…嗯……”

权顺荣倏的呜咽出声，他不由自主的绷紧了流畅的腰线，连大腿根都不住的颤抖起来。

“别什么？”

“呜…别…别碰……。”

“别碰哪里？这里吗？”全圆佑粗糙的手掌包裹住对方已经湿漉漉的柱身，用力撸到娇嫩的铃口。

“好吧。”

Alpha有些遗憾的收回了自己的手。

权顺荣被刺激的眼睛都失了神，他无力的跪俯在床上，细碎的刘海已经被全部打湿了，汗津津的黏在额头上，柔软的脸颊肉湿漉漉的，不知道是汗水还是泪水。

快感来的汹涌又急促，他敏感的察觉到自己身体的内部分泌出了更多的液体欢迎着Alpha的侵犯，急切的渴望着被比手指更粗长的东西填满。前方挺翘的性器也越来越酸涨，权顺荣迷迷糊糊的伸手过去想要抚慰撸动，却被身后的Alpha单手按住。

“说好了不碰的，顺荣急什么。”

Alpha促狭的笑了，他把下颌抵在Omega单薄的肩膀上亲昵的蹭了一下，后方抽动的手指却突然加快了速度，不再只是不痛不痒的触碰那块凸起，反而用力按压刮蹭起来。

“你这么敏感，光靠后面就能射出来。”

权顺荣是几乎立刻就随着身后的抽动支离破碎的喘息了起来。压抑不住的呜咽从唇齿间溢出，柔韧的腰被迫塌的更低了，下意识翘起的臀瓣主动的迎合起Alpha的抽动，前端也抵在床单上来回摩擦，铃口渗出的液体很快就在床单上晕出大片的水渍。

全圆佑没有揭穿这点小小的作弊，反而加快了对后穴的刺激，让Omega爽快的释放了出来。

**Author's Note:**

> 食用愉快(⺣◡⺣)♡


End file.
